Mingy Jongo
Mingy Jongo is the boss of Cloud Cuckooland and a robot bounty hunter who resembles Mumbo Jumbo, hired to destroy Banjo and Kazooie. In Cloud Cuckooland, there are two Mumbo Skulls; one is blue and one is red. Mingy Jongo resides in the skull that contains a Jinjo, where as Mumbo Jumbo is located in the skull that contains a Minjo. The boss fight automatically starts as soon as Banjo approaches what appears to be a sleeping Mumbo Jumbo. As Mumbo wakes up, he says he has a surprise for the bear and bird, though Banjo doesn't seem to notice the difference in Mumbo's speech (the fake Mumbo introduces himself by saying "Hello Banjo", which is odd as the real Mumbo never refers to Banjo and Kazooie by name but always calls them "bear" and "bird"). Banjo walks up close to the fake Mumbo Jumbo only to be blasted away (which does actually take away one Honeycomb of life) and the exit is locked. As Banjo and Kazooie attack him, most of his Mumbo skin comes off to reveal a shiny silver robot with evil, red eyes. He attacks with a long-range bolt spell, which can home in on Banjo if it gets close enough. After four hits, he will begin immediately teleport away from Banjo during his attacks, stopping after every fourth attack for a couple of seconds, allowing the bear and bird an opportunity to strike at him. After he has been defeated, he will explode and a Jiggy will appear on his seat. Trivia *It's possible to die during the cutscene if Banjo approaches him with only one honeycomb. *Mingy Jongo is the only world boss whose music is not a remix of their world's music. Instead, it is a remix of Mumbo's Skull music. *If Mingy Jongo is approached while the player is playing as Mumbo Jumbo, Banjo or Kazooie alone, or the Bee transformation, he will not wake up and, despite being asleep, will cause damage to the player when touched. The same applies if you have lost to him, in which he will stand in front of his chair laughing until Banjo and Kazooie arrive. *Mingy Jongo's appearance may have been based on the Terminator series. *Mingy Jongo is the only boss in Banjo-Tooie who actually dies. All other bosses either fly or float away, or you can talk to them afterward. *There is a glitch which Mingy Jongo doesn't attack and instead just stands in one place and laughs until Banjo attacks him. *The area in which Mingy Jongo is fought is the smallest boss fight area. *Between the name and being a robotic impersonation, he bears many resemblences to a Minjo. *At the end of his speech he says "resistance is futile", which may be a Star Trek reference. *His name may come from the word 'mingy', which means 'mean and stingy'. Or it could come from the slang word 'ming', 'to be unattractive' or 'to be foul smelling'. It may also be in reference to Mingella's nickname (which could also stem from the slang word 'ming'), signifying that she may have built him. Also, Mingy Jongo's name begins with the same letters as mumbo jumbo ( Mumbo begins with M, so does Mingy. Same with the J, jumbo and Jongo both begin with J.) *Although Mingy Jongo was hired to execute Banjo and Kazooie, it isnt specified or implied that Grunty was the one who hired him. Names in Other Languages Gallery Image:Bt_mingy_jongo.png|Mingy Jongo in the Banjo-Tooie Character Parade. Image:Tooie_splendid2.jpg|Mingy Jongo in XBLA's Splendid Dashboard theme. de:Mingy Jongo Category: Bosses Category:Villains